Have Faith in Me
by CenationGirl22
Summary: Heath Slater's sister, Sabrina, is the Intercontinental Champion when she is put into a tag team with her worst enemy: Chris Jericho. What will happen when country meets rock?
1. Character Information

**Here's a new story, guys! I love Chris Jericho, so this story was made! This isn't the first chapter, but the character info. It's kinda detailed, so just read whatever you feel is important.**

**I'm also posting this on Quizilla, so if I don't update this for a while, I may have updated it there.**

**Also, this story is named after the song "Have Faith in Me" by A Day to Remember.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE. I only own Autumn Sabrina Miller.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

•**_Name_**• Autumn Sabrina Miller

•**_Age_**• 27

•**_Portrayed By_**• Dianna Agron

•**_Ring Name_**• Sabrina Slater

•**_On-Screen Nicknames_**• The Queen of Country; The Redneck Princess; The Queen of Breaking Hearts (and Backs)

•**_Off-Screen Nicknames_**• Brina, Bri (She goes by her middle name.) The only person who calls her Autumn is her brother.

•**_Height_**• 5 feet, 8 inches

•**_Weight_**• 130 pounds

•**_Born and Raised_**• Pineville, West Virginia

•**_Billed From_**• Pineville, West Virginia

•**_Family in the WWE_**• Heath Slater - Brother

•**_Personality_**• Autumn is a sarcastic tomboy who doesn't get along very well with others. Her brother always has to keep her out of trouble. She gets angry pretty easily, so most people try to avoid her. Everyone is always trying to get her fired, but Vince has a soft spot for her. In the ring, she's spontaneous and will do anything to win. Outside the ring, she's very random and very loud. Sabrina always has an opinion, which she can never keep to herself.

•**_Accent_**• Southern, that gets stronger when she's angry.

•**_Theme_**• Country Girl (Shake It For Me) - Luke Bryan

•**_Friends_**• Heath Slater, Kofi Kingston [Her best friend], Justin Gabriel, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, CM Punk [Her other best friend], the Miz, Randy Orton, Kane, Christian, Natalya, AJ Lee, Wade Barrett

•**_Enemies_**• David Otunga, Chris Jericho, John Laurinaitis, Brock Lesnar, Alberto del Rio, Sheamus, R-Truth (She made ONE joke about Little Jimmy), Jinder Mahal, Daniel Bryan, Big Show, Mark Henry, Undertaker ( Not a good enemy to have...), Drew McIntyre, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Aksana, Layla; not a lot of people like her...

•**_Favorite_** **_Music_**• Carrie Underwood, Jason Aldean, Luke Bryan, Justin Moore, Lady Antebellum, Taylor Swift, Tim McGraw, Dierks Bentley, Brad Paisley, Eli Young Band, All Time Low, The Ready Set, Skillet, One Direction, Panic! At the Disco, Adele, Bruno Mars, Blink-182

•**_Extra_** **_Info_**• Sabrina was on the third season of NXT, which is how she got into the WWE. She doesn't like wrestling women that much, so she wrestles both men and women.

•**_WWE_** **_History_**•

Sabrina Slater debuted on the third season of NXT with the pro of Kofi Kingston.

She went on to be the runner-up of that season.

Sabrina joined the Nexus and became Tag Team Champions with her brother.

When CM Punk took over the group, she wanted to stay loyal to Heath, but Wade Barrett refused to let a woman be in the Corre.

Sabrina became a part of the New Nexus and even held the Divas Championship for two months before losing it to Alicia Fox.

When the New Nexus broke up, she became the manager of AirBoom.

When Evan Bourne was suspended, she went after the Divas Championship, but never won it.

After going on a winning streak, she went on to challenge Cody Rhodes for the Intercontinental Championship, which she won at Survivor Series.

When Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel formed a tag team, she became their manager, which she currently is.

•**_WWE_** **_Status_**• Face. Intercontinental Champion. Manager.

•**_Ring_** **_Attire_**• Very similar to Jeff Hardy's. She wears pants like his, along with a tank top of a random color and matching Converse. She also uses a chain as a belt, and will use it, if necessary, on an opponent.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one! I don't really know how to fix the names of chapters, so I think each chapter will be off one. Sorry about that. I might change the rating from T to M, because Sabrina enjoys swearing a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone associated with the WWE. I only own my OC, Autumn Sabrina Miller.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE IN A TAG TEAM WITH HIM?!"

"Exactly that, Miss Miller." The COO of the WWE, Triple H (or Hunter) says, calmly.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, sit down." Chris Jericho says, smirking ever so slightly.

Sabrina glares at him. "I'm pissed off as it is, and you ain't helping."

Chris looks at Hunter. "Couldn't you put me with-"

"The decision is final, Jericho." He interrupts. "You're in a tag team with Sabrina and that's that."

"But-"

"No more discussions." He says. "You two have a match tonight, so I suggest you get ready."

Shooting out of her seat, Sabrina storms out of the room, running straight into Kofi and Phil, her best friends.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?!" She asks, as Chris walks out of the office toward his locker room.

"Of course not!" Phil says, incredulously. "We could only hear when you were yelling."

Sighing, Sabrina starts walking to her locker room. "Kofi, did he drag you into this?"

"Hey, it was Kofi's idea!" Phil protests, as he and Kofi follow her.

"No it wasn't!" Kofi says. "This was all your idea! Don't drag me down with you!"

"Now, I'd love to listen to you two argue, but I have a tag team match to get ready for. Kofi, go talk to Little Jimmy. Phil, go demand respect."

They're about to protest, but Sabrina opens the door and slips into her and her brother's locker room.

"Where have you been, Autumn?"

She rolls her eyes. "Relax, Heath, I had to go talk to Triple H."

"About what?"

"I'm in a tag team now."

"But I thought you were a manager." Heath says, confused.

She shrugs. "Not anymore."

"Well, who's your partner?"

Frowning, she says, "Jericho…"

"Who thought that was a good idea?!" Heath asks. "You're going to rip his head off!"

"Glad to see you have faith in me." Sabrina says, rolling her eyes.

"I do, I do…Just not when Jericho is around." He says.

"Whatever. I need to get my ring gear on then I have a match. I'll see you later." She says.

Grabbing her ring gear, she puts it on. She heads to Gorilla, where Chris and her opponents, the Primetime Players, are already waiting.

"Took you long enough…" Chris mutters.

"You shut your mouth and focus on your stupid Lite Bright jacket." She says, frowning. "It could catch on fire or something."

Before they can say anything else, music starts playing and their opponents head to the ring. Once they're ready, the lights go off and Chris walks out, winking at Sabrina before he leaves. He turns on his jacket then walks to the ring.

_"Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees, shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek!"_

Luke Bryan blasts through the arena.

"Making her way to the ring, from Pineville, West Virginia, weighing 130 pounds, she is the Redneck Princess, and the Intercontinental Champion, Sabrina Slater!"

Sabrina slides into the ring and walks over to her corner, where Chris is waiting. Darren starts out, and, after some talking, Chris starts out, too.

_Near the End of the Match:_

Titus is lying on the mat, and Chris takes this chance to regain some energy. He slowly backs toward his corner, where he feels a slap on his back. Turning around, he sees Sabrina getting into the ring, smirking. It's the first time this match she'll get to fight.

Chris stands where Sabrina had been and watches her, frowning.

Before she can even do anything, Titus tags in Darren. They circle each other before she starts punching him, and, once he's on the ground, kicking him.

When he gets up, she hits him with the BrinaRana (a hurricanrana) and goes for the pin.

"1…2…3!"

"The winners of this match, Chris Jericho and Sabrina Slater!"

The ref raises their hands in the air. Once he puts them down, Sabrina walks quickly backstage, Chris right behind her.

"Sabrina, stop!"

For reasons unknown to her, she stops and turns around.

"Yes…?"

"What was that out there?!"

"What was what?"

"You tagged yourself in!"

She laughs, sarcastically. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten to kick anyone's asses!"

"I was perfectly capable-"

"You were obviously tired. I tagged myself in because I was fresh. I didn't want to lose because you over-estimated yourself." She says, tired. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shower."

Sabrina turns around, walking toward her locker room. Thinking someone was behind her, she stopped and turned around, Chris almost running into her.

She sighs. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you following me, you dumbass?"

"You said you were going to take a shower." He says, smirking.

"I meant by myself!"

Turning around, she walks faster to her locker room. She opens the door and slams it. He knocks on it.

She looks at Heath. "That is Jericho. Do _not_ let him in!"

She walks to the bathroom and locks the door.

When she's clean and dressed, she walks out to find that her brother left, and in his place sat Chris Jericho.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"When Heath left, he left the door unlocked, so I let myself in." He explains, smirking.

"Get out."

"But I-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Chris stands up and walks out of the room without another word. Before the door can close, Heath grabs it and walks in.

"Was that-"

"Jericho? Yep." She says, sighing. "Why wouldn't you lock the door?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Autumn, but I ain't perfect." He apologizes.

"Yeah, I know." She says. They stood in silence for a few seconds. "Hey…I'll be right back."

Before Heath can protest, Sabrina dashes out of the room. Walking around the hallways, she finds the door she's looking for. Without knocking, she tries opening the door, which opens without a problem. Once inside, she hears water running from the bathroom. Her eyes widening, she grabs what she came for and runs all the way back to her locker room.

"Autumn, what the hell did you…Why do you have his jacket?" Heath asks, tired and annoyed.

"How else am I going to get back at him?"

Heath sighs. "I'm going back to the hotel. See if Phil or Kofi could take you back."

"Okay! Bye, Heath!"

He opens the door and leaves. When she's sure he's not coming back, she locks the door. She finds her iPod Touch and plugs it in some speakers. When she gets the lights on the jacket on, she turns the lights off.

Drying himself off, Chris grabs his clothes and puts them on. Flinging the towel to some random part of the room, he begins looking for, what Punk referred to as, his Lite Bright jacket.

After searching for a few minutes, he realizes he can't find it.

_Maybe I left it at Gorilla_, Chris thinks, walking out of the room.

Walking toward Gorilla, he hears pretty loud music. Finding that it's coming from Heath Slater's locker room, he smirks and knocks on the door.

A few seconds later, a blond head is peeking out from behind the door, _Dirt Road Anthem_ by Jason Aldean becoming louder with the open door.

Sabrina raises an eyebrow, frowning. "May I help you? I'm trying to listen to music."

"Yeah, I can tell." He says, smirking.

"Do you want something or not?" She asks, irritated.

"Why? Am I annoying you?"

Instead of answering, she shuts the door. Instead of automatically knocking again, he stops himself and listens to her singing along to Jason Aldean.

_"I'm chillin' on a dirt road, laid back, swervin' like I'm George Jones!"_

Chris smiles to himself. This was amusing.

After a few more seconds, he knocks on the door again. The music stops and, a second later, Sabrina peeks her head out of the room again.

"What do you want, Jericho?" She asks, annoyed.

"I was wondering: do you know where my jacket is?" He asks with an amused look still on his face.

She raises an eyebrow. "Why the hell would I know that?"

"I mean, like, my Lite Bright jacket." He says.

"Oh!" She says. "Again, why the hell would I know that?"

He looks behind her, but can't see anything. "Why are the lights off?"

"Why are you still here?" She asks, tilting her head.

He turns around to leave, but at the last second, turns back around and pushes the door, revealing a very bright jacket on Sabrina's body.

"Uh…This is…mine?" She says.

He raises an eyebrow, smirking. Before he can even react, she ducks past him and runs away.

"GET BACK HERE, SABRINA!" Chris yells, running after her.

He wouldn't know where he was going if people weren't looking at her, surprised and confused, as she ran by.

At some point, he got lost. He ran around a little bit more, but after a while, he slowed to a walk. About to give up, he hears heavy breathing coming from behind a stack of crates. Smirking, he walks up to it, finding Sabrina, catching her breath. She looks up, her brown eyes widening.

"Why don't you-" Chris begins, but Sabrina ducks under him and runs away again.

"CATCH ME IF YOU – OOF!" Sabrina yelled. She had turned around, so she had missed the large man standing before her. She ran straight into him and fell on her butt. "Oh crap…"

Big Show looked down at her. "Watch where you're going!"

"I-I'm sorry…" She mutters.

"Am I that hard to miss?!" He asks, angrily.

"Hey, leave her alone." Chris says, walking over to them. "It's my fault. I was chasing her. Don't blame her."

Show looks between the two. "Just watch where you're going…" He mutters and walks away.

Sabrina quickly stands up. "Uh…Here's your jacket." She takes it off quickly, hands it to him, then dashes off.

"Sabrina, wait!"


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the last chapter I'll be posting today. Chapter three is awkwardly long because I meant to make part of it chapter four, but I forgot. So, if you want to read chapter three, review, favorite, alert. It doesn't matter; just let me know you're reading this story and that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one associated with the WWE. I only own my OC, Autumn Sabrina Miller.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Brina, why are you still here?"

Sabrina looks up, confused and surprised. She had been wandering around, confused, but she had just found Phil.

"Oh…hey." She says, smiling. "My brother left earlier, he told me to find either you or Kofi to take me back to the hotel."

"Oh. So, do you want a ride?"

"Duh!" She says, laughing. "Now, come on, let's go!"

He chuckles. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I'm tired. Demanding respect takes a lot out of a person."

She rolls her eyes, laughing. "Yeah, sure."

Phil and Sabrina head to his car, talking.

Chris searched the halls after Sabrina ran off, but he never found her. Giving up, he began to walk back to his locker room to grab his stuff and head back to the hotel.

How come the one time he tries to be nice to Sabrina, she runs off? He doesn't extend the courtesy of standing up for others very often, especially when Big Show is involved.

Almost to his locker room, he begins to hear voices (not like Randy Orton, but real voices). Glancing around, he sees Sabrina…and Punk. What's up with her always hanging out with Punk?

Sabrina stood next to Phil, impatiently waiting for him to get off his phone. Before they even left the building, his phone rang. Finally, he hangs up.

He sighs. "Sabrina…"

"You're not taking me back to the hotel, are you?"

"My sister called, and she needs me." Sabrina remembered they were in Chicago that night. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay." She says, shrugging. "I can find someone else to take me. Don't worry. Go see your sister."

_Well, there goes my ride…,_ Sabrina thinks, watching Phil walk away.

"Not going with Punk anymore?"

Sabrina turns around to see Chris.

"I don't know. Am I over there? I can't remember."

"Oh, oh! A joke! You're joking! That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He says.

She rolls her eyes. "What do you want, Jericho?"

"I saw that you needed a ride." He says. "I'm going back to the hotel; wanna ride with me?"

"Hmm…That is tempting…But I'd rather walk." She says, turning around to walk away.

"Not so fast." Before Sabrina can react, two large arms are wrapped around her and she's being picked up. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

By now, she had been flung over his shoulder. Not appreciating this, Sabrina starts punching his back.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Say please." He says, and she can tell he's smirking.

She rolls her eyes. "Please put me down?"

"That's better." He says, as he steps outside.

"You're not putting me down, are you?" She asks, frowning.

"Nope."

She sighs. "Thought so."

A few seconds later, Sabrina hears a car door open and she's being placed inside the car. She crosses her arms as Chris walks over to the driver's seat.

He looks over at her. "You mad?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"I know what'll make you feel better."

He leans over and turns the radio on, going through a few stations until he lands on one playing _Drunk_ _on You_ by Luke Bryan.

She glares at him. "This only makes me feel a little better."

He shrugs. "Well, I tried."

"How did you even find this country station?" She asks, confused.

"I just scrolled through the stations until I found something sounding remotely like country." He explains. "I don't even listen to country! I'm a heavy metal kind of guy."

"Well…Thanks." She says. "I happen to love Luke Bryan."

They don't say anything else as they head to the hotel. About 15 minutes later, Chris is pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"Well…We're here." He announces.

"How'd you figure that out?" She asks, sarcastically.

"You didn't have to come, you know."

"Uh, yeah, I did!" She says, angrily. "You put me in this car!"

"The doors aren't locked."

She tries opening the door, which opens easily.

"I could have easily escaped, you know." She says, stepping out of the car. "I figured you were smarter. Guess I was wrong." She leans down so she can look at Chris. "Thanks for the ride, by the way."

She walks away, heading toward the door of the hotel.

"Hey, wait!"

Sabrina stops and turns around, confused. Chris stops in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Let me walk you to your room." He offers.

She thinks for a minute. She hesitates then says, "Okay…"

They begin walking inside the hotel when a voice yells, "Chris!"

"Shit…" He mutters.

Sabrina could recognize that voice anywhere: Kelly Kelly.

Sabrina and Kelly have never gotten along; if you think about it, Sabrina doesn't get along with a lot of people. She got along with Heath, Phil, and Kofi; everyone else could either tolerate her, or they just plain hated her. Heath said it was because she never knows when to shut up.

"You need to kiss me." Chris whispers, eyes on Kelly.

"Wait, what?!" She asks, whipping her head to face him. "Why the hell would you-"

He interrupts her by kissing her; she's too surprised to do anything. When they separate, Kelly is standing in front of them, shocked and confused.

"Uh…Hi…" Kelly says, less perky than usual.

Sabrina shakes her head. "I need to go…"

Sabrina walks away, leaving Kelly and Chris looking at each other awkwardly.

When she's sure Sabrina is out of earshot, Kelly says, "What the hell was that?!"

"Well, I think I'd call that kissing." Chris says, smirking.

"Why in the world would you kiss…_her_?!"

"Why wouldn't I kiss her?" Chris asks, getting pissed off now. "She's much prettier than you, for one. Hmm, let's see, oh yeah, she's not annoying! She's amazing! It seems to me she's everything you're not."

Kelly's jaw drops. She turns around and walks away, but stops a few feet away, turning back around and smirking.

"You don't like Sabrina." She says, walking back up to him.

"And how would you know that?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You told me. When we were dating." She says. "What was it you called her again? Oh yeah. A lowdown, dirty, country hick."

Chris sighs. "Opinions can change, Barbie." He says, using her real name. "My opinion of you has changed!"

"It was an accident! I was-"

"It doesn't matter what it was! It still happened!" Chris yells. People standing around in the lobby look at him. Talking softer, he says, "I need to wake up early in the morning. Goodbye, Barbie."

"Yo, Heath!"

"Autumn, I've told you; you're not ghetto! Quit saying 'yo' all the time!"

She sighs. "Fine…Hi, Heath!"

He laughs. "What is it, Autumn?"

"I'm standing outside our hotel room." She says, staring at the door to the room.

"Uh-huh…" Heath says, confused. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm not in the room!" She says. "I knocked on the door and you didn't answer!"

"Where's your key?"

"I forgot it…" She mutters.

Heath sighs. "Did you go to the front desk and ask for another one?"

"No. What if they think I'm an idiot or something?" She asks, frowning.

"Why the hell would they think you're an idiot?!" Heath asks. "If you're not gonna ask, at least find someone to stay with."

"Where are you, anyway?" She asks.

"I'm with some guys. Don't worry, I promise I won't get arrested or something."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asks, laughing.

"Would you rather me get arrested?" He asks, more than likely smirking.

"No!" She says, laughing. "It's just-"

"Hey, Heath!" A Scottish accent on the other end yells. Drew.

WWE recently put Heath in a stable with Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal. Normally, Sabrina would be happy that Heath finally gets a storyline and TV time, but not if she has to deal with Drew and Jinder. What kind of name is Jinder, anyway?!

Sabrina usually travels with Heath, and lately, Drew and Jinder. At first, Vince had suggested (and by "suggested", he means "demanded") they travel together for a while, but then…they became friends. Vince said he'd find her someone else to ride with if she wanted. And by "someone else", he meant Aksana, so Sabrina was quick to decline. Drew and Jinder combined were better than Aksana. She just had to suck it up.

"Just a sec, Autumn." Heath says. He takes the phone away from his ear, and Sabrina can now hear _Gangnam Style_ by PSY blaring in, most likely, the club. A few seconds later, Heath is back. "Sorry, Autumn. I need to go. Drew found some hot chicks and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," She says, eyes widening. "Stop right there. I don't want to hear about your adventures of banging chicks. I'd rather kill myself, thank you very much. Just go, Heath. I don't need an explanation. Go have fun and bang hot chicks."

"Great!" He says. "Bye, Autumn!"

She sighs. "Bye, Heath."

_Maybe if I kick the door…,_ Sabrina thinks. She decides to give it a try.

She backs up, then runs and kicks it. Nothing happens, but now there's a footprint on the door and an agonizing pain in her foot.

"FUCK!"

A head peeks out a door a few rooms down, and Sabrina sees it's Kofi.

"What are you yelling about, Bri?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and walking out of his room.

"I hurt my foot." She says, frowning and crossing her arms across her chest.

"How'd you do that?"

"I kicked the door."

"Why in the world did you kick the door?!" He asks, incredulously.

"It wouldn't open!" She says.

"Just unlock it!" He says.

"I don't have a key!" She says. "Don't you think I'd have already done that if I did? I wouldn't be in this mess. And don't suggest that I go to the front desk, because Heath already did."

"Why don't you?"

"I'd look like an idiot!" She says. He smirks and bites his lip. "Don't you say it!"

"But you-"

"I said not to say it!" She says.

"Bri, just come in my room." He says. She smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Okay, that's not what I meant. If you want to sleep in the hallway, that's fine with me."

"Fine." She says, sighing and walking into his room. She notices there's an empty bed. "Where's Truth?"

"Have you not heard?"

"Heard what?"

"We're doing singles competition again." He says. "Truth has a new traveling buddy, so he doesn't stay with me anymore."

"So you're by yourself now?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Do you think Vince would mind if I traveled with you?" She asks.

"Why? Do you not like hanging out with your brother?"

"Two words: Drew and Jinder." She says, frowning.

"That's three words, actually." He points out. "But I'll talk to Vince if you want."

"Thanks." She says. "I don't think he's too happy with me at the moment, anyway."

He sighs. "What did you do, Sabrina?"

"When Hunter told me that I have to tag with Jericho, I kinda flipped out on him." She explains. "I'm not the best person to break bad news to."

"Obviously." Kofi says. "They probably thought it was good news, though. A new tag team! Maybe you guys will be the new Tag Team Champions!"

"That's what doesn't make sense to me." She says. "I'm the Intercontinental Champion; why the hell was I suddenly thrust into a tag team? Do they want me to be a double champion or something?"

"Maybe they want you to win all the championships!" Kofi suggests, trying to be optimistic.

"I don't think Phil's gonna lose that WWE Championship anytime soon." She says.

"True…" He says, nodding. "Well, I don't know. Maybe they were high or something."

She laughs. "Right…I'll just ask them tomorrow."

"You're on Smackdown?"

"Yeah." She nods. "They want to give me and Jericho as much TV time as they can."

Kofi nods, then yawns. "I'm going to sleep. You can go to sleep too, if you want."

Sabrina hesitates, trying to decide if she should tell him about the kiss. When she realizes he's staring at her, waiting for her answer, she decides against it, yawning instead.

"Sure." She says. She walks over to her bed, deciding to sleep in her clothes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Finally! :D Sorry it took so long. I've had it written for a while, but today was the first day in a while that I got to go on the computer. Also, this chapter is longer than most chapters I post, but hopefully it's not too long. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my OC, Sabrina. Don't sue me, please.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?!"

Hunter sighs. "Yes, Miss Miller. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop yelling everytime I call you into my office. I get that you don't like these plans, but there's a good outcome. I promise."

Sabrina sighs, composing herself. She smiles. "I'm sorry, Hunter. I promise not to yell at you anymore. This is a swell idea you've come up with. Let me just go…tell my brother."

She turns around and walks out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KOFI?!"

Hunter sighs. Sometimes he wondered why his father-in-law hired such an angry girl.

* * *

Sabrina marched down the hall as people pointed her to Kofi's dressing room. Finally reaching it, she bangs on his door, and kicks it after waiting one second. He opens the door, confused.

"Sabrina? What are you trying to do, break down my door?" He asks.

"I'm losing the Intercontinental Championship to you at the next pay-per-view." She says, glaring at him, her hands in fists at her sides.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"He said you've known since last week!"

"I'm sorry." He repeats.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks. "Hunter's getting tired of me yelling at him."

"I knew you'd react like this." He says. "Yelling and getting all angry. On the bright side, at least you're losing it to a friend."

"I'm not going easy on you." She says, smirking and calming down.

"And I don't expect you to." He says. "You don't go easy on anyone, and I shouldn't be an exception."

She sticks her hand out. "It'll be awesome to fight you."

He smiles and accepts her hand, shaking it. "You, too."

"Oh, hey, I wanted to talk-"

"Autumn!"

Sighing, she turns around to find an angry Heath.

"What?"

"Jericho's in our dressing room being annoying." He says. "Come make him not annoying."

She shakes her head. "Sorry, that's impossible. He's annoying whenever anyone's around."

"Just come on." He says, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

It turns out the room is just down the hall. Heath opens the door, and Jericho is lying on the couch.

"Get up." Sabrina says, crossing her arms and standing in front of him.

"But I'm-"

"Get up and get out."

"Sabrina," He says, sighing and standing up. "I came to tell you we have our match in a few minutes."

She looks from Chris to Heath. "You said he was being annoying. I find this helpful."

"Actually…" Chris says, smiling sheepishly. "I kinda just walked in and laid on the couch. Then I decided I should start singing."

Sabrina looks to Heath. "It couldn't have been that bad. He's a professional singer. He has to-"

"It was Justin Bieber." Heath interrupts, frowning.

Sabrina gasps. "Get out now! Justin Bieber is forbidden from being sung or played in this room. Go sing Justin Bieber where he is appreciated."

"Come on, you can't hate Bieber that much." He says, laughing.

"I once got escorted out of a Justin Bieber concert by security for trying to shoot him while he was singing that song about his child." She says, frowning.

Chris widens his eyes. "Really?"

"No." She says, laughing, while Heath rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Oh, and 'that song about his child' is called _Baby_." Chris points out.

Heath widens his eyes. "That's what he was singing when he walked in here."

"And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oh!" Chris begins singing, effortlessly and smirking.

Sabrina glares at him. "No. Leave now. I'll come with you, so we can discuss the match."

Laughing, he says, "Okay. Come on."

Right before they leave, Sabrina turns around and says, "You better not go out with Drew and Jinder. Because of you, I had to room with Kofi because I didn't have a key."

"Why didn't you just go to the front desk?" Chris asks, confused.

"That's what I asked!" Heath says.

"And as I told you, I'd look like an idiot." She says, frowning. "And don't say anything, because Kofi tried to, and I got mad."

"We need to go." Chris says, chuckling.

"And don't make me walk in our room while you have a hangover." Sabrina says over her shoulder, as she and Chris leave the room.

They walk down the hall for about a minute in silence.

"You know, if you needed someone to room with, I'm all by myself." Chris says.

She shrugs. "Kofi's room was right next to mine. Plus, he's going to talk to Vince about letting me room with him. But I'm not so sure now, since he's taking what's rightfully mine away from me."

He raises an eyebrow. "What's he taking away from you?"

"The Intercontinental Championship." She says, sighing. "I think it's because I'm randomly in a tag team now. Maybe they want me to be a Tag Team Champion or something. It sucks."

"At least you're losing it to a friend." Chris points out. "Not someone who hates you."

"True…But a lot of people hate me, so I'm surprised they chose someone who actually likes me." She says, shrugging. "But I've had the title for almost a year. Why do they have to take it away from me?! I mean, at least to me, it'd be pretty cool if I were in a relationship or something with CM Punk since we've had our titles the same amount of time. Makes more sense to me. At least, I'd be with someone who likes me and stuff. Things just aren't looking good for me."

"Yeah, too bad." Chris says, but he's distracted, so they walk in silence the rest of the way. Finally, he says, "Oh, we're facing Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara, by the way. And Kofi is going to come out and attack you, having the match end in disqualification. And…yeah." It seems like he's going to say more, but doesn't.

Rey has already gone out, and Sin Cara is waiting. Finally, he goes out. While he's doing that, Sabrina has an idea.

"And their opponents: first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, Chris Jericho!"

The lights go out and all anyone can see is a Light Brite jacket. Suddenly, the music stops, and the lights come back on, showing Sabrina in the jacket.

_"Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees, shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creeks!"_

Chris comes out as Sabrina takes off the jacket, handing it to him. They both head to the ring.

"And his partner, from Pineville, West Virginia, weighing 130 pounds, she is the Redneck Princess and Intercontinental Champion, Sabrina Slater!"

They get in the ring as their opponents (at least Rey) stand there, looking confused. At least, Sabrina thought Sin Cara looked confused, but since she couldn't actually see his face, she wasn't quite sure.

The match starts out with Chris and Sin Cara.

_After the Match:_

In the end, Kofi did end up coming out and attacking Sabrina, but Chris saved her. Kofi was lying in the ring, with Chris standing over him. Sabrina slid into the ring. Out of breath, but smiling, she gave Chris a hug.

Then he kissed her.

When they separated, she was too stunned to do anything about it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kofi get up, but decided he was leaving. She walked up to Chris.

"What was that?!" She whispered, angrily and confused.

"It was in the script." He whispers back. "I forgot to mention it."

"Well, yeah, of course you did!" She says, annoyed, as Chris takes a step back, sighing.

Before Chris can respond, Sabrina sees something white right before it hits her in the face as Chris yells, "Sabrina!"

* * *

Sabrina woke up in the trainer's room. She sat up and her head started hurting. A lot.

"Alright, who thought it was a good idea to hit me in the head?!" Sabrina yells. Luckily (or maybe not so lucky) for her, she remembered everything that happened. But she didn't see who hit her.

"Autumn, calm down or I ain't telling you anything." Heath says, who happened to be sitting next to her.

She sighs. "Okay, fine, sorry. I'll calm down. Wait, was it Jericho?"

"No, it wasn't me." Sabrina turned around to see Chris standing next to where she was seated.

"And I'm not guessing you because I don't like you." She adds. "I'm guessing you because you were the last person I saw."

"Well, either way it wasn't me." He says, again.

"It was me."

Sabrina looks from Chris to the doorway, where Kofi stands, frowning and looking at his feet.

"Why'd you hit me?" She asks, confused.

"I was supposed to hit Chris." He says. "But he wasn't where he was supposed to be, so I miscalculated and accidentally hit you."

"Oh…"

"Sorry, dude."

She shrugs. "It's alright. Still promise to talk to Vince for me?"

"Already did." He says and smiles. "We are now traveling buddies."

"You are forgiven." She says, smiling.

"Thanks. I've got to go, so I'll see you later." He says. "We start traveling together after Raw next week."

"Okay. See ya."

A few seconds later, a tattooed figure shows up the doorway, saying, "Knock, knock. She's not dead, is she?"

Sabrina face palms. "Does it look like I'm dead?"

"Sorry you had to hear that." He says. "I thought you'd be dead."

She laughs. "Wow, thanks Phil. You have so much faith in my recovering abilities."

"I actually have very little faith." He says, smirking.

"I can see that." She says, nodding. "Did you come here just to see if I was dead?"

"Yeah. I've never seen a dead body up close before." He says, shrugging.

"And you won't see one today. Goodbye, Phil." She says, rolling her eyes.

"That was weird…" Chris mutters to himself.

"Well, those are the only people who are going to check on me." Sabrina says. She turns to Heath. "We can go back to the hotel now."

"What do you mean they're the only people?" Chris asks, confused.

"I only have three friends: Heath, Kofi, and Phil. Everyone else I can tolerate or they pretty much hate me." She says, shrugging. "I'm a very hard person to get along with. I'm surprised they even get along with me."

"Where do I fall within those three categories?" Chris asks.

"I'd say you're slowly making your way to people I can tolerate." She says. "I don't really consider you a friend yet. But the fact that you randomly kissed me didn't really help."

"That was Vince's idea, I promise." Chris says.

"You shouldn't have said that, man." Heath says.

"Vince came up with that?" Sabrina asks no one in particular. "People need to stop letting him have ideas. If I wanted to kiss you, I'd tell him. Otherwise, he shouldn't be able to tell me who to kiss. Sometimes I wonder if he's high when he comes up with this crap. Man, I miss NXT. The only person I had to kiss was Cody Rhodes." Chris raises an eyebrow. "It was a kissing contest. It started out as Hornswoggle, but Maxine refused to kiss him, so they brought out Cody."

"I forgot about NXT. Which is weird, because my rookie won." Chris says. He looks over at Heath and Sabrina and his eyes widen. "It just dawned on me that you were both on NXT."

"Really?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Heath was on the same season as you. How did you forget?"

"Actually, it was you I forgot about." Chris says. "You act like you've been here forever, and it seems like you have, but you've really only been here for a year or two."

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that." Sabrina says, which makes Heath laugh. She looks at him. "Can we leave now? I'm tired."

"Yeah, sure."

Sabrina turns to Chris. "See ya."

She stands up, but almost falls. "Whoa, I'm dizzy."

"Come here." Heath says. She drapes her arm across his shoulders.

"I've got this." Chris says, walking over to them. Instead of doing what Heath did, he picks up Sabrina.

"This is very helpful." Sabrina says, and Chris laughs. They walk to Heath's car, where Chris sets Sabrina in the passenger seat. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Chris says, shrugging.

"Bye!"

"See ya."

Heath starts driving and Sabrina puts in a Jason Aldean CD. Finally, they reach the hotel, so they get out (and, luckily, Sabrina's dizziness has passed, so she can walk) and head to their room. Sabrina decides to take a shower that night, so she does and puts on her pajamas. When she's done, it turns out Heath had the same idea. While he's in the bathroom, she decides to go on Twitter.

_ BrinaSlater: " KofiKingston, you better watch your back, because what happened tonight was a fluke. Be ready to pay."_

After that, she decides to watch TV, settling on _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_. A few minutes later, though, her tweet gets a reply.

_ KofiKingston: " BrinaSlater, your little boyfriend can't protect you forever. I want YOUR title around MY waist. You, me, TLC?"_

_ BrinaSlater: " KofiKingston, it's on. How about a ladder match? Fans always love those."_

_ KofiKingston: " BrinaSlater__: Bring it on."_

After that, she decides to finalize it all.

_ BrinaSlater: "It's official. Me vs. KofiKingston for the Intercontinental Championship in a ladder match at TLC. He better be prepared to bleed."_

Happy with that, she puts her phone up and continues watching her TV show. At least, until someone decides to tweet her.

_ TheBarbieBlank: "She's like so whatever, and you could do so much better, I think we should get together now. ;) BrinaSlater"_

_ BrinaSlater: " TheBarbieBlank You want to get together? 0.o Sorry, but I'm saving myself for Chris Hemsworth."_

_ TheBarbieBlank: " BrinaSlater Ew no, I don't wanna get with u…That's gross!"_

_ BrinaSlater: " TheBarbieBlank well that was offensive. Stop mentioning me in your illiterate tweets. Please and thank you."_

This time, she was really done. She turned her phone off and focused her attention on the TV, which had changed from _Law and Order_ to a random movie. Heath came out of the bathroom then, so she just turned it off.

"Hey." She says, smiling.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." He says, sitting down on his bed.

"What's up?"

"What's with you and Kofi being traveling buddies now?" He asks, confused.

"I don't like Drew and Jinder." She says, shrugging. "And the only other option Vince would give me was Aksana, so I got Kofi to ask if I could travel with him, and Vince said yes to him. And we're rooming together now, too, so when you're off getting drunk and I can't get in the room, I can just stay with him."

"You're my sister, Autumn, and I don't want you doing anything-"

"Whoa, stop right there." She interrupts. "I don't like Kofi like that. We're best friends. I see him as a second brother. It'd be like going out with you."

"Ew…"

"Exactly," She says. "So, don't worry, I won't go out or have sex with Kofi."

"Well…Good." He says, awkwardly. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Goodnight, Heath." She says.

The next morning, Sabrina woke up and got dressed. Heath was still asleep, so she figured she'd eat with Kofi. Once on the elevator, and being the only one on it, she decided to check Twitter.

_ IAmJericho: "It's great seeing an amazing Diva and an awesome person in an argument. Oh, then there's TheBarbieBlank. Good job, BrinaSlater."_

_ BrinaSlater: "Okay, today, I won't have anymore arguments. I'll be nice today. You guys are lucky. KofiKingston TheBarbieBlank_

When the elevator doors open and she saw how little people were awake, she checked the time on her phone. 7:30. She usually didn't wake up this early.

The only other people awake were random guests…and Jericho, who was listening to his iPod. After getting her food, she went and sat down next to him. He looked up, saw her, and smiled. He pulled an earphone out of his ear.

"Hey."

"Hi!" She says.

"You're a morning person?" He asks, surprised.

"Nope." She shakes her head and he laughs. "I don't know why I'm awake so early."

"Well, I'm listening to music." He says.

"I can see that."

"I was thinking since we're a tag team, we should have a song to come out to together, instead of coming out separately. I like this one." He handed her an earphone and she listened.

_"We scream! We shout! We are the fallen angels!"_

"I do scream and shout a lot." She says, smiling. "Cool song. What was it?"

"_Fallen Angels_ by Black Veil Brides." He says.

"Never heard of them." She says, shrugging. "You want to hear _my_ favorite song?"

"That wasn't really my favorite song, but okay." He says.

She takes out her iPhone, unplugs his earphones and puts them in her phone. She hands him the earphones as she searches for the song.

"Here it is." She says, pressing Play.

_"Hey, white liar. The truth comes out a little at a time, and it spreads just like a fire, slips off your tongue just like turpentine."_

When it ends, Chris asks, "What was that?"

"_White Liar_ by Miranda Lambert." She says. "I love that song."

"It's a cool song." He says, nodding.

They spend the next few minutes, listening to music and eating. When they're done, Sabrina says, "Oh, I liked your tweet about me."

"Well, you are awesome." He says.

"Yeah, I know." She says, smirking.

"Do you ever say 'thank you' for compliments?" He asks. "Of all the ones I've heard you get, I've never heard you say it."

"I don't get them that often." She shrugs. "People usually tell me things I already know, so I just say I already know. No point in saying 'thank you' for stating the obvious."

"Brina!"

She glances behind her and sees Phil walking toward them. She looks back at Chris.

"Let me embarrass and annoy him. Just a sec." She says. Turning to face him, she yells, "PHILLY!"

Sighing, Phil says, "Why do you always call me that?"

"Why do you always call me Sabrina?" She asks, smirking.

"Because you told me to!" He says.

"Well, one day…you told me to call you Philly. You just don't remember because…you were…drunk…" She says.

Phil raises an eyebrow. "I don't drink, Bri. I'm straight edge."

"If you don't drink, then why do you have a bottle of water in your hand?" She asks, smirking.

"First, I don't have anything in my hands." He says. "Second, you're very stubborn."

She shrugs. "Yeah, I know. Now leave, I'm talking to Chris. He gives me compliments. You just call me stubborn."

He rolls his eyes. "Okay. I'll see you later. Goodbye, Sabrina."

"Bye, Philly!"

He chuckles as he goes to get food. She turns back around, smiling, to a very amused Chris.

"Well, that was fun." She says, and laughs.

"I need to talk to you." A deep voice behind her says. Chris's eyes widen. Sabrina slowly turns around to where she's looking at the Big Show.

"Me or him?" She asks.

"You." He says.

Sabrina stands up, giving Chris one last look, then follows Big Show to a random hallway.

"What's up?" She asks, slowly gaining confidence around this giant.

"I know this is going to sound strange," He says, awkwardly. "But…As you know, I'm not necessarily the nicest person towards others."

"Uh…" She says, wanting to say more, but not wanting to die. "Okay…"

"We're kind of alike, Sabrina." He says. "We're both stubborn, and a lot of people don't like us."

"Oh, you are a lot like me."

"This isn't how it usually works," He says. "But do you want to be friends?"

"Can I get a piggy-back ride?"

"Uh…Sure, I guess." He says.

"Then I shall be your friend!" She says, happily.

Chuckling, Big Show says, "That was easier than I thought."

She shrugs. "If you give me something, I'll do anything for you."

He raises an eyebrow. "So you're like a prostitute?"

She shrugs. "If you choose to think of it that way. But just so you know, I'm a virgin."

"Thank you for that information…" He says, awkwardly. Sabrina was beginning to notice he was an awkward giant.

They stand in silence for a few seconds, until Sabrina says, "Can I get that piggy-back ride now?"

He rolls his eyes, but does bend down so she can get on his back.

"Alright," He says. Once she's secured, he asks, "Do you want to go anywhere specific?"

"To Jericho!" She says, pointing forward. Looking down the hall, she slowly puts her arm down. "He's not that way…Go the other way."

Big Show turns around and, once he's where the breakfast is served, finds Jericho fairly quickly. Most of the people are staring, confused and shocked, while Jericho is laughing his head off. Once at the table, he sets Sabrina down, who takes a seat, smiling, while Show just smirks, shaking his head.

"What the hell just happened?" Jericho asks. "You leave for a few minutes, and now Big Show's giving you a piggy-back ride."

"We are now friends," Sabrina says, matter-of-factly.

"Well," Big Show says, looking from Sabrina to Chris. "I'm gonna go. Guess I'll talk to you later, Sabrina."

"Bye!" She says, as he turns around and walks away.

"I'm still not sure what just happened," Chris says. "And I don't think I want to know."

As Big Show leaves, a certain blond walks in and waves at Chris.

Sabrina raises an eyebrow. "Are you and Kelly dating or something? If not, she really likes you – "

"No," Chris interrupts. "We are not dating and we never were dating, no matter what she says. She just hasn't gotten it through her head yet."

Before she can respond, Kelly takes a seat at their table, with some yogurt in her hand.

"You're only going to eat yogurt?" Sabrina blurts out. "How does that keep you full until lunch?"

Kelly glares at her. "I like yogurt. It can be fulfilling."

Sabrina doesn't say anymore.

"Can we help you?" Chris says, both annoyed and rude.

"I just wanted to eat with you," Kelly says, looking at him.

"There are a million other people you could've eaten with," He says. "Or you could've eaten by yourself."

Kelly looks at Sabrina. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Okay…" She says, getting up as Chris frowns.

She walks away, heading to the elevator, when she bumps into Kofi.

"Hey, Bri," He says, smiling. "Did you get into your room last night?"

She smiles. "Yeah, I did, actually. And no drunk Heath!"

He laughs. "Well, that's great! I'm going to get some food. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. I just ate," She says.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later then," He says, turning around and walking away.

As Kofi walks away, Sabrina looks at her phone to see what time it is. Seeing she was gone for more than a minute, she walks back to Chris and Kelly, who are both still talking. Kelly glances at her as she takes a seat.

"We're not done talking yet," She says, frowning.

Sabrina shrugs. "You said a minute, and I left for a minute, and now I'm back. You can keep talking if you want, but I'm not leaving."

Chris chuckles, while Kelly glares at her, who just glares back. Finally, Kelly gives Chris a kiss on the cheek and gets up to leave.

"Aw, no kiss for me?" Sabrina asks, sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I don't want to get slut on my face," Kelly says, frowning, and turns around to walk away.

Sabrina looks at Chris. "Well, you have a great taste in women."

"Like I said, I'm not dating Kelly," He says, sighing.

"She sure seems to like you," She says. "Y'all either need to go out or never talk to each other again." He laughs and she frowns. "What?"

"You said 'y'all'," He said. "You don't hear that very much in Canada."

"Oh, yeah, you're Canadian," She says, smirking. "Say, do you know – "

"I don't know Justin Bieber," He interrupts, smirking. "I thought you hated him, anyway."

"I do," She says. "I just wanted to know if he remembered me trying to shoot him."

"You said you didn't really do that," He said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you a liar?"

"You can choose to believe whatever you want," She says, shrugging.

"I guess I believe you're a liar," He says.

"Well, I guess I'm a liar," She says.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! :D Here's chapter 4! Chapter 5 is already written, and I'm currently working on chapter 6, so be on the lookout for those!**

**Disclaimer: I won no one but my OC, Sabrina. Pretty please don't sue me.**

* * *

"How long have you been awake?"

Sabrina walked out of the bathroom, lip gloss in hand, to look at Kofi, who had just woken up and was sitting in his bed.

"About an hour," She says, walking back into the bathroom. "Why?"

"Why have you been up so long?" He asks.

"I need to do my makeup and hair," She says, shrugging. "It takes time to do that."

"Well, are you almost done?" He asks, appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm done," She says. "The bathroom is all yours."

Walking out of the bathroom, Sabrina heads toward the nightstand, which is where her phone is sitting. She reads a text from her brother.

_Hey, Autumn, me and a few guys are going to the gym later. Do you want to come?_

**Yeah, sure. Sounds fun.**

Sticking her phone in her pocket, she writes Kofi a note and heads to the elevator to get some breakfast.

_A Few Hours Later:_

"Where is this gym we're going to?" Chris asks, turning yet again because the GPS tells him to.

"No clue," Sabrina says, shrugging. "Heath gave me an address and told me to show up. It sure is lucky you have a GPS, though, or else I'd be in Florida by now."

Laughing, Chris says, "I don't doubt that."

After a few more turns, Chris pulls into a parking lot in front of a gym.

"Hey, we found it!" Sabrina says.

"You mean _I_ found it," Chris says. "Why did you make me come with you again?"

"I didn't want to show up alone," She says, shrugging. "Plus, we could work on some moves or something, since you're my tag team partner, now."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, he says, "Fair enough."

They get out of the car and head into the gym, Sabrina a few feet ahead of Chris. She opens the door and walks in, noticing who the "guys" Heath were talking about are, and turns around, bumping into Chris.

"What the hell, Sabrina?" He asks, confused.

"I refuse to do anything with them," She says, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Who?" He asks and looks behind her.

Heath was facing away from them, talking to John Cena, Drew McIntyre, and Jinder Mahal.

"Cena's cool, I like him," She says. "But I don't like the other two."

"Come on," He says, grabbing her arm and dragging her with them.

"Let me go!" She hisses at him.

"Hey, Autumn!" Heath says, smiling. "You brought Chris along, too?"

"Yeah," She says, forcing a smile. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Not giving him a chance to answer, she grabs his wrist and brings him away from everyone else.

"What's wrong?" He asks once they've finally stopped.

"Jinder and Drew are wrong, that's what's wrong!" Sabrina says. "You know I don't like them. Why'd you bring them?"

"You didn't like Chris, but you brought _him_," Heath says.

"For your information, I'm beginning to like Chris because he doesn't annoy me and he isn't a bad influence on you and he doesn't drop you off to hotel rooms while you're drunk," She says, frowning. "Do I need to go on?"

"You just need to get to know them," Heath says. "They're not bad people."

"I'm not saying they are," Sabrina says. "I just don't like them."

"You don't like half the people you know, Autumn," He says. "What's so wrong with them?"

"They're taking my brother away from me," She says softly. "That's why I don't like them."

She walks past Heath to where everyone else is standing, waiting for them.

* * *

Chris watched Sabrina grab her brother's wrist and drag him to a different part of the gym. Jinder mumbled something in Indian, smirking.

"Man, you know I don't understand you when you speak Indian," Drew says.

"I said," Jinder says, glancing at John and Chris, but looking back to Drew. "That she is smokin'."

"Dude," Chris says, frowning. "She's your partner's sister."

"You're acting like I care," He says. "Whether she's related to Heath or not, she's still hot."

"It's pretty obvious who got the good genes in that family," Drew says, smirking.

Luckily, Sabrina walks back from her conversation with Heath, looking to be on the verge of tears. Heath follows her a few seconds later, looking confused and hurt. John gets a concerned look on his face, while Jinder and Drew are still smirking, Jinder muttering in Indian again.

Sabrina starts to walk past everyone, but Chris grabs her arm.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" He asks as she turns around. "Did Heath say something?"

After taking a deep breath, she replies, "It's nothing. I just overreacted over something small. I'm okay." She smiles. "I promise."

"Well, since you promised…" He says, smirking.

She laughs. "I'm not lying. I promise that I'm okay."

"Are you guys done with your little lovefest over there?" Drew asks, causing Sabrina to blush and Chris to frown. "We'd like to get started."

"Why don't you – " Sabrina starts, but Chris stops her.

"Yeah, we'll be right there," He says. He looks at Sabrina and smiles. "You really shouldn't swear."

"But I didn't," She says, raising an eyebrow.

"You were about to," He says, turning around to stand with everyone else.

* * *

After exercising and practicing some moves for God knows how long, Sabrina says, "I'm tired" while collapsing onto the ground, spreading her arms out around her.

"We can go – " Heath begins.

"Wait," Drew says, causing everyone to look at him. "Do you mind if I have a practice match with her?"

Sabrina groans, but Heath says, "Yeah, sure."

"Unless she doesn't want to," Drew says, looking at Sabrina.

"Bitch please," She says, standing up. "I never back down from a fight. Now get your ass in the ring."

The gym they were at had a practice ring, because it was a frequent spot for wrestlers when WWE was in Atlanta, which is where the show that night was going to be.

Chris and Heath laugh, while John smiles and Jinder mumbles something, more than likely in Indian.

Drew and Sabrina get in the ring and John refs the match. Once it begins, Sabrina goes for some punches, but Drew dodges them. Then he starts to play the air guitar. Stopping for a second, Sabrina raises an eyebrow, but quickly kicks him in the leg, causing him to fall. She goes for the pin.

"1…2…3!"

Standing up, she says, "Y'all really need to stop with the air guitar thing. Not everyone is going to stop and marvel at it."

She jumps out of the ring and grabs her water bottle, taking a drink of it.

"I let you win," Drew says, standing up, smirking.

Sabrina stops drinking and she frowns. "What? Are you serious? I can get back in that ring and teach you a thing or two about letting me win."

"I was just kidding," He says. "Your kick really hurt my leg."

She shrugs. "They do that sometimes. Now are we done? I need a shower."

"Yeah, we're done," Heath says. "Go take a shower."

"Finally!" She says.

She heads to the women's locker room, which was pretty much deserted. She drops her gym bag in there and takes herself a shower. When she's done, she gets out and gets dressed.

Walking out of the locker room, she finds that no one else is done, and that she and the guys were the only people really there. She walks over to the ring and lies down in the middle of it. She grabs her iPod out of her pocket, along with her headphones, and listens to some music, singing along to it.

* * *

Chris was the first of the guys to be done taking a shower. After getting dressed, he messed with his hair for a few minutes and finally walked out of the locker room. After walking a few steps, he realizes he hears singing, and after walking a few more steps, realizes that Sabrina is in the ring, singing. He stands at a distance, and in a spot where she can't see him. He listens to her sing.

_"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."_

"Is that…" Chris mutters to himself, not really sure. He walks over to the ring and over to Sabrina. When she feels the ring move because of his weight, she takes off her headphones and looks up at Chris, confused. "You were singing."

She blushes. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I did," He says. "Was that Death Cab for Cutie?"

She smiles and stands up. "Yeah. You know them?"

"I do. I didn't know you listened to them," He says. "I thought you listened to country music."

"I can listen to other things besides country music," She says, laughing. "I listen to everything, I just like country music the most."

Before Chris can respond, Drew walks out of the locker room and says, "Sabrina!"

"I want to tell him to fuck off so badly," Sabrina whispers.

"Why don't you?" Chris asks, smirking.

"He's Heath's friend," She says, sighing. "I don't want to be rude to him to his face."

Sabrina walked past Chris and up to Drew.

"Hey, Sabrina," He says, smiling a toothy grin.

"Yeah…?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks.

"I'm going to be on Raw," She says. _And you're not, because Drew McIntyre went from the Chosen One to a jobber_.

"I meant afterward," He says. "Are you going to be busy?"

"No…"

"Do you want to do something?" He asks.

_No, I don't want to do anything with you. Or Jinder. Or any of Heath's dumbass friends. You are annoying and I don't want my brother hanging out with you, but…I kinda like your accent. Sadly, that's the only good thing I can think of, which is what Heath would want me to do: think of the good things._

"Uh…sure," Sabrina says, instead, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Drew says a few more things and walks away, leaving Sabrina to stand there. Chris walks up and stands behind her.

"So, what did he say?" He asks.

"I'm going on a date with him," She says, still staring straight ahead.

Chris laughs. "I thought you hated his guts."

"I do hate his guts. With a burning passion," She says, finally turning around to face him. "But I'm pretty sure Heath would want me to at least try and be nice to his friends."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," He says. Before she can make a sarcastic remark, he says, "By the way, what was it that Heath said earlier that made you so upset?"

She frowns. "Like I said, it was nothing. I just overreacted. Can you take me back to the hotel?"

_Dammit, I just blew it,_ He thinks, sighing, and saying, "Yeah, sure."

_Monday Night:_

"Hey, Heath?"

Heath stopped walking and turned around to face his sister, who had called his name.

"Yeah?" He says. "What's up, Autumn? Where are you heading?"

"I have to go talk to Hunter or John Laurinaitis or something about my storyline, but I wanted to talk to you first," Sabrina says.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry," She says, sighing. "I kinda overreacted and you didn't deserve that."

"Aw, Autumn, it's okay," He says. "You had a point, though. I need to stop hanging out with them so much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," He says. "Now go talk about your storyline."

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Yes, sir."

They both turned around and went their separate ways. Heath eventually got to his locker room, where Jinder and Drew were talking.

"Are you serious?" Jinder asks Drew. "She actually said yes?"

"I'm not going to lie about it," Drew says. "I'm going out with a champion tonight!"

"You going out with Kaitlyn or something?" Heath asks, shutting the door.

"Uh…sure," Drew says, glancing at Jinder.

"What do you mean, 'sure'?" Heath asks, confused.

"I meant, yeah, I'm going out with Kaitlyn after the show," Drew says.

* * *

"Oh, you're here tonight, Vince?"

Sabrina just walked into the GM's office, expecting Triple H, but was surprised to find Vince McMahon sitting behind the desk in front of her, with Chris on the other side.

"Ah, Sabrina, it's so nice to see you," Vince says, smiling. "I've got some business to take care of, that's why I'm here. Please, take a seat."

Sabrina sits down in the chair next to Chris, confused.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I just wanted to let you guys know a few things," Vince says. "First of all," He looks at Chris. "When you kissed Sabrina, it made me want to see more. You guys are going to be placed in a romantic storyline. Also, you guys will be facing another team tonight to become the number one contenders for the Tag Team Championships."

"Who will we be facing?" Sabrina asks, frowning. Chris looked over at her, and noticed her hands gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Vince grins. "You'll find out in the ring. Now, that is all, so you guys may leave now."

Sabrina stands up and waits outside the office for Chris, who didn't walk as fast as she did.

Once he's in front of her, she says, "Why didn't Vince know about the kiss?"

"What?" He says, surprised to find her there.

"Why didn't Vince know about the goddamned kiss?" She asked, enunciating each word.

"Maybe he just forgot about it," He says, shrugging.

"Or maybe you just forgot that you decided to do it all on your own!" She yells. "You knew I hated you, but you still kissed me! I'm sorry, but I don't kiss friends. And I don't kiss people I hate, either."

She turns around walks away. When she's turned the corner at the end of the hallway, Chris finally says, "Sabrina, where the hell are you going?!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Long time, no see! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy this summer, but now that school has started, I should be able to post more.**

**Since I've made you wait so long, I'm going to post two chapters today. As Damien Sandow would say, "You're welcome." :P**

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for my OC, Sabrina.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Autumn, you need to calm down," Heath says, frowning and concerned. "What's wrong?"

Drew and Jinder stood toward the back of the locker room, while Heath was standing in the doorway, talking to Sabrina, who came running to him, upset.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Sabrina says. She looks behind him, frowning. "Do they really need to be here?"

"Well, we have a match coming up," Heath says. "Look, we can talk after it, if you want."

"Hey, Sabrina…"

Fists clenched, Sabrina turns around to face her tag team partner. "What do you want? Do you want to kiss me again?"

"We have a match," He says. "Get ready."

As soon as he appeared, he left, leaving Sabrina to stand there. She turned around to face her brother and his friends.

"Okay, this is my locker room, so you two," She points at Drew and Jinder. "Need to leave. Heath, do whatever you want."

Drew and Jinder exited the room, Heath right behind them. After closing the door, she grabs her ring gear and puts it on. She then heads to Gorilla, where Chris already is. Their opponents aren't there, which Sabrina doesn't pay much attention to.

"You know, you have no right to be mad at me," She says, glaring at his back, since he was refusing to look at her.

Before he can respond, the lights in the arena go out and his music starts playing. Once he's in the ring, Luke Bryan starts playing, so she goes out, standing in the ring next to him.

What happened next surprised Sabrina, and it had nothing to do with being kissed.

Music started playing as three guys made their way to the ring, smirking and playing air guitars.

"And their opponents, Jinder Mahal, Drew McIntyre, and Heath Slater: 3MB!"

Sabrina stood in the ring, her eyes wide, while Chris stiffened next to her. They walked over to their corner.

"Did you know about this?!" She hissed at him.

"I promise I didn't!" He says. "I knew as much as you did."

She turns around and sees Jinder getting into the ring, while Drew and Heath stood on the apron.

"Let me go first," She says, walking toward Jinder.

The bell rings, and before Sabrina can do anything, Jinder starts yelling things at her in Indian. She turns around and asks Chris, "What the hell is he saying?" Before Chris could answer, Jinder did the worst possible thing he could've done.

He smacked her butt.

Right before Sabrina turned around, Chris was sure he could see anger flaring in her eyes.

Jinder was turned around, bragging to Drew, while Heath stood there, confused at what just happened. He saw Sabrina before Jinder, but before he could say anything, Sabrina was on Jinder. She eventually got him on the ground and straddled him, punching him in the face.

"Don't." _Punch_. "Touch." _Punch._ "My_._" _Punch._ "Butt!"

Suddenly, she felt people grabbing her arms, lifting her up. She began flailing her legs around, screaming, "LET ME GO!"

She was taken to the ropes, where Heath and Drew trapped her arms. Jinder got up shortly after, and he began punching her in the gut, muttering things to her in Indian, smirking. Chris got into the ring and tapped Jinder on the shoulder. He stopped, confused, and turned around right into a Codebreaker. Heath and Drew slightly loosened their grip on Sabrina's arms.

Chris ran and hit Drew off the apron, allowing Sabrina to get out of Heath's grip and run over to Jinder, pinning him.

"1…2…3!"

"The winners of this match and the number one contenders for the Tag Team Championships, Chris Jericho and Sabrina Slater!"

Sabrina stands up and Chris gets in the ring as Jinder rolls out of it. He, Drew, and Heath start leaving, yelling things. Sabrina and Chris raise their hands in the air, Sabrina smiling.

* * *

Once backstage, Drew and Jinder head to their locker room, while Heath goes to grab a bottle of water from Catering. When he gets there, he sees Kaitlyn standing there, by herself.

"Hey, Kaitlyn," Heath says, walking up to her and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Oh, hey, Heath," She says, smiling.

"Heard you had a date with Drew tonight," Heath says, taking a sip of water.

"Drew?" She asks and laughs. "No way. I'm going out with a guy with an _amazing_ mustache."

"So, you're not going out with Drew?" He asks, frowning. "You're going out with Cody?"

"Yep!" She says. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," He says. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Oh, you didn't bother me," She says. "See you later, Heath."

"Bye, Kaitlyn."

Walking back to his locker room, Heath runs through all the champions in his head.

_The Rock? No. Alberto del Rio? No. Antonio Cesaro? No way. Kane? Daniel Bryan? It's obviously not Kaitlyn. That just leaves..._

_Autumn._

Reaching his locker room, Heath slams open the door, and Drew and Jinder look at him, mid-conversation. He walks right up to Drew and pushes him against the wall.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH MY SISTER?!" He yells.

"What the hell, man?!" Jinder asks.

"What's wrong with you?!" Drew asks.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Heath asks. "You're going out with my sister, man!"

"I told you I was going out with Kaitlyn!"

"I just talked to Kaitlyn and she said she was going out with Cody Rhodes!" Heath yells.

"Shit…" Drew mutters.

"Are you going out with my sister or not?!"

Sighing, Drew says, "Okay, fine, I'm going out with your sister. I'm going out with Sabrina. Are you happy now?"

Heath finally lets him go. After pacing for a while, he says, "Just don't talk to me."

He walks out of the room and runs into Sabrina, talking to Kane.

"Hey, Heath!" She says, smiling at him.

"Are you going out with Drew tonight?" Heath asks.

Glancing between Heath and Sabrina, Kane says, "I think I'll just go now."

"Look what you did! You made him leave," She says, frowning.

"Are you going out with Drew tonight, Autumn?" He asks, annoyed.

"Yes!" She yells. "I'm going out with Drew tonight. I did it for you."

"What?" He asks.

"I knew you'd want me to make friends with your friends, so I agreed to go out with Drew," She says, sighing.

"It'd be awesome if you were friends with them, but I don't want you going out with them!" Heath says.

"Dammit, you're too hard to please!" She says. "Just let me go out with Drew tonight; I promise I won't go out with him anymore after this. It's not like I'd want to, anyway."

Not giving him a chance to respond, she walks into his locker room and grabs Drew's arm, dragging him out.

"What the - ?"

"Come on, Drew, let's get this date over with," Sabrina says, frowning. She looks at Heath before leaving. "I'll see you in the morning."

Once they've exited the arena and entered the parking lot, Sabrina stops.

"Okay, take me to your car," She says.

"How do you know I don't have a bus?" Drew asks, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"You have to be good to get a bus," She says. "Now take me to your car."

"Excuse me?" Drew asks, annoyed.

"Take me to your car," She repeats.

"Not that. The other part," He says.

"About you not being good?"

"Yeah, that part," He says.

She shrugs. "I mean, you have to be pretty awesome to get a bus."

"Are you implying - ?"

"You're just not as good as you used to be," She says.

"You're beginning to piss me off," He says, angrily.

"Oh no, I'm pissing Drew McIntyre off!" She says. "I'm so scared."

In a fit of fury, his fist hits her in the face.

"What the fuck, man?!" She yells. "There was no need to do that! I'm always like this. If you don't like it, get over it!" Stomping her foot, she says, "Just wait till Heath hears about this."

She turns around to leave, but he grabs her arm.

"Heath isn't going to hear about any of this," He growls. "No one needs to know about this but you and me."

He roughly kisses her. She stomps on his foot.

"You stupid bastard," She says.

That was the last straw.

* * *

Sabrina laid in her bed, watching TV, an ice pack on her face. After scrolling through the channels, she settles on CMT. A few seconds later, someone knocked on the door.

"Shit…" She mutters. She hides the ice pack under her pillow and looks in the mirror. "You fell down the stairs… Just remember that."

She walks over to the door and opens it slowly, praying to God it wasn't Drew.

It wasn't. It was Chris.

"Look, Sabrina, I came to – " He started, but stopped midsentence when he saw her face. "What happened to your face?"

"I…fell down the stairs," She says, not meeting his eyes and choosing to look at the ground, instead.

"You don't get a black eye by falling down stairs," He says. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, Sabrina finally lets out all she's been feeling that night. She starts crying.

"Whoa," Chris says, wrapping his arms around Sabrina. "Whatever happened, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. Just, please, stop crying."

He'd never seen her this way before: so vulnerable. She was usually so angry and sarcastic, nothing like the crying girl he was hugging at that moment.

Sabrina gets out his grasp and walks behind him, looking out her door and down the hallways. Once she's sure that no one is there, she closes the door. She walks over to her bed and sits down, motioning for Chris to do the same.

"What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone," She says.

He frowns. "I promise. What happened?"

Sighing, she slightly lifts up her shirt, revealing her bruised stomach.

"Who did this to you?" He asks, angrily. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"I…I can't tell you," She says. "He's one of Heath's friends and I don't want them to never talk to each other again all because of me."

"Drew did this to you?" He asks. She looks away. "Answer me! Did Drew do this to you?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," She says. "Especially Heath. Do you promise not to tell Heath?"

"I promise," Chris says after a minute or two. "Drew did this, didn't he?"

"Yes…"

"That son of a bitch…" Chris mutters, frowning.

"You promised…" Sabrina says, looking at him. "Please. Don't break your promise."

Instead of responding, he stands up and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asks, eyes widened. "You said you wouldn't tell Heath!"

He turns around and looks at her. "Don't worry, I'm not."

He opens the door and leaves, Sabrina sitting on her bed, frowning.

Earlier that night, after Sabrina had dragged Drew out of his locker room, Chris remembered hearing Heath and Jinder talking about going to club later as they were leaving the arena, after Drew and Sabrina's date. Based on the time, they should be coming back sometime soon. He headed to the hotel lobby, which was practically deserted, save for the clerk behind the front desk.

Chris began pacing throughout the lobby, his eyes on the two sets of automatic doors. He stopped when he heard the first set open, followed by drunken laughter. The second set opened, revealing Drew, Jinder, and Heath. Heath stopped and looked at Chris, smiling.

"Hey, Chris," He says. "What's up?"

Drew and Jinder both stopped, too, and looked at Chris, awaiting his answer.

Glaring at Drew, he says, "Oh, I'm just fine. Can I talk to Drew here alone please?"

Drew looks next to him at Heath and Jinder, who both shrug, obviously confused, but not really caring.

"Sure," Heath says. "Go ahead."

They head to the elevator, leaving Drew and Chris to look at each other. Once the elevator doors shut, Chris grabs Drew's hair, dragging him outside.

"Alright, party boy, come with me," Chris says. Once they're outside, he pushes Drew into the wall.

"What the hell, man?" Drew asks, becoming upset, which wasn't hard to do when you're drunk.

"Oh, you didn't like that?" Chris asks. "How do you think Sabrina felt, huh? When you just started punching her, I'm sure she felt great."

Drew stiffens and glares at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know," Chris says. "I ran into Sabrina earlier, and she told me everything, you bastard."

"How do you know she wasn't lying?" Drew asks.

It had never occurred to Chris that Sabrina may have been lying; he just automatically believed her. It didn't make any sense for her to lie to him, even if she didn't like him.

"Why would she lie to me?" He asks.

"Dude, everyone knows she fucking hates your guts!" Drew says.

"Well, she doesn't like you too much, either!" Chris says. "She hates you _and_ Jinder."

"So?" He asks. "She hates everyone. Don't think that you can just make her like you, because she's a little bitch who hates everyone but her brother, Punk, and that high-flying dude. You're nothing to her, man!"

Now, at this time, most people would've just walked away before things got too out of hand. Chris was not one of those people.

Grabbing the collar of Drew's shirt, Chris shoved him up against the wall.

"You wanna know who the real bitch here is?" He asks. "It's you. Only a bitch would even _think_ of laying a hand on a woman. But you went even farther; you actually _hit_ her." He pauses, and eventually lets go of Drew. "You're not even worth my time."

Chris walks back into the lobby, where Heath and Jinder have reappeared.

"Where's Drew?" Jinder asks, suspiciously.

"He's outside," Chris says. "He's lucky that I didn't beat the crap out of him."

"What did he do?" Heath asks.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Chris says before he can stop himself.

_"You promised…Please. Don't break your promise."_

Well, it's too late for that.

Drew walks into the lobby, looking a little spooked, but not too bad.

Heath walks up to him. "What did you do to my sister?"

"What are you talking about?" Drew asks, acting confused.

* * *

"Autumn!"

Groaning, Sabrina turned on the lamp that was on her nightstand. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost one in the morning, then glanced at the other bed, finding it unoccupied. Where's Kofi?

"Autumn!" She heard again. "Open the door!"

She finally got out of bed and walked over to the door. She was soon standing face-to-face with Heath, Chris standing behind him.

"What the hell do you want, Heath?" She asks, frowning and glaring at him.

"What happened to your face?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I fell down some stairs…" She muttered. "Now let me go to back to sleep. I'm tired." She tried to shut the door.

"Autumn," He says, grabbing the door before it can close. "Chris told me what happened."

"You fucking liar," She says, glaring at Chris. "You promised! You promised me you wouldn't tell!"

"Autumn, calm down," Heath says, frowning. "This isn't his fault. I'm actually glad he told me because I knew you wouldn't."

Sighing, she says, "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

After thinking about it for a minute, he says, "Alright, if that's what you want. I'll see you in the morning."

Heath walked away, but Chris stayed where he was.

Glaring, she says, "I want you out of my life. I want nothing to do with you. You promised me you wouldn't tell him and you broke that promise. I will only talk to you when I absolutely have to, and you'll be pretty damn lucky if I do that. No more kissing me on-screen, no more trying to be my fucking friend. Do you understand me?"

Running a hand through his hair, Chris looks at her, sadly. Finally, he just walks away, refusing to look at her.

Sabrina stood at her door, silently, then closed it and walked to her bed. She turned the light off and the TV played softly in the background as tears silently fell from her eyes, while she lay on her bed, curled in a ball.


	7. Chapter 6

**As promised, here is the second chapter for today. It's not as long, but I do hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my OC, Sabrina.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next morning, Sabrina woke up and saw Kofi in the other bed, sleeping. She took a quick shower and silently got dressed. After that, she got on the elevator and went down to the lobby, where Heath was waiting for her, by himself.

"Heath?" She asks, confused, looking around to find Drew and Jinder. Jinder was eating with the Great Khali, Hornswoggle, and Natalya. While Khali and Jinder hadn't gotten along on-screen, they were pretty good friends off-screen. Meanwhile, Drew was nowhere to be seen. "What are you doing? Why aren't you eating?"

"We're going out to eat," He says.

"Why?"

"We need to talk, and I thought it'd be easier if everyone else wasn't around," He explains.

He walked out of the hotel, and shortly after, she followed him. He was getting in his car when she finally reached him, so she got in the passenger seat. He started the car and got on the road, Brad Paisley playing softly on the radio.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

They reached a McDonald's, where Heath pulled in and drove up to the drive-thru.

He smiles. "We're here."

She rolls her eyes and tells him what she wants. When they reach the window, they get their food and Heath pulls into a parking spot.

"Now we can talk," He says.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sabrina asks, playing dumb.

"The bruise that _was_ on your face last night," He says. "It's not there anymore."

"There's something called makeup," She says. "It works wonders."

"What happened, Autumn?" He asks, frowning.

"If Chris already told you, then you should already know," She says. "Drew hit me."

"Why did Chris promise not to tell?" He asks.

"I didn't want you to know," She says, looking down at her food.

"Why?"

"You wanted me to try and get along with your friends, so I tried," She explains. "When we were at the gym, Drew asked me out, so I decided to give it a shot for you. And you know how that turned out."

"Why didn't you want me to know?" He asks.

"I wanted it to seem like we were getting along so you wouldn't be mad at me," She says.

"Autumn, I know you can't be friends with everyone," He says. "I would've gotten over you hating my friends. I've done it before."

She manages a small smile. "Yeah…"

"Also…" Heath says, hesitating. "You should forgive Chris."

"No."

"Why?" He asks. "He only did what he did to protect you."

"He broke a promise," She says. "I don't appreciate people breaking promises."

"Do you know what he did when he found out?" Heath asks.

"Told you?" She guesses.

"He went straight after Drew the minute he saw him," He says. "They had gone outside, and when they came back in, Drew looked freaked out. Chris had to have done something."

"Or maybe he saw a spider," Sabrina suggests. "I think that's more likely. Let's go with that."

"You'll have to forgive him sooner or later, Autumn," He says.

"I choose never," She says.

Even though he tried not to, Heath smiles. "That wasn't a choice. You can't hate him forever. I know for a fact that he likes you, too."

"How do you know?" She asks, skeptically.

"He's been sticking around, even when you hated him," He says. "Who else has done that for you? No one. He's actually trying to be your friend, and no one does that."

Sabrina looks down at her food, sighing. She looks up at Heath and asks, "If I forgive Chris, do I have to forgive Drew?"

Heath simply looks at her, studies her. She frowns, but his gaze never wavers. Finally, he says, "You're beautiful."

Raising an eyebrow, she says, "Are you flirting with me? Is my own brother flirting with me? Just so you know, I'm not interested."

He laughs. "I don't know what Drew said to you, so I just wanted to make sure you knew you were beautiful."

"I already knew that, but thanks," She says, smirking.

Heath rolls his eyes and starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving back to the hotel. When they reach the hotel, he parks the car and they both sit there, neither of them moving to get out of the car.

"You never answered my question," Sabrina says, turning her head to look at Heath. "If I forgive Chris, do I have to forgive Drew?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I do want you to forgive Chris, though," He says.

She laughs. "You just said I don't have to do anything I don't want to do, but then you told me what to do."

"Well, do you want to forgive Chris?"

"I don't know…I guess," She says, shrugging.

"What do you mean, you guess?" He asks, laughing. "Go tell him you're sorry. Maybe you'll gain a friend from all this. God knows you need one."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she opens the car door and gets out.

After doing some snooping around, Sabrina finds out his room number, so she gets on the elevator and presses the floor number. The doors open and she gets off, walking down the hallway, until someone grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall.

Drew.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She asks, angrily.

"I told you not to tell Heath," He says, glaring at her.

"I didn't," She says.

"I did."

Drew turns around to find Chris glaring at him. He looks between Chris and Sabrina, looks like he wants to say something, but walks away.

Sabrina looks at Chris. He gives her a small smile and walks away. She runs after him and hugs him.

"Thank you," She says, breaking the hug. "I came up here to talk to you, so you better stop walking and let me talk."

He laughs. "Okay, okay, I'll stop and listen."

"I know I told you to promise not to tell, but now that I've talked to Heath and I've calmed down, I realize that you did the right thing," She says. "Some promises were meant to be broken."

"I'm glad you see it that way," He says, smiling. "I don't know how long I could've gone without talking to you."

"Really? People don't usually care if I don't talk to them," She says. "In case you haven't noticed, I talk a lot."

"It's hard not to notice," He says, smirking, and she laughs. "But I like talking to you. You're cool."

"Thanks," She says, smiling. "You're pretty cool, too. Not many people stick around, but you did. It means a lot."

"Kiss, dammit!"

Sabrina looks behind Chris. "Phil? What are you doing?"

"I've been watching you guys," He says. "Which I know sounds bad, but it really isn't. But now I want you guys to kiss."

She laughs. "I'm not kissing Chris. We're just friends."

"Where did you come from?" Chris asks, confused.

"Oh, you know…Somewhere," He says, shrugging. "I'll just be leaving now."

"You better, Brooks," Sabrina says, rolling her eyes.

"I am, Autumn, I am."

"Hey, don't call me Autumn!" She protests.

Phil presses the button for the elevator, turns around to stick his tongue out at her, and gets on the elevator.

"Why did he call you Autumn?" Chris asks.

She looks at him curiously. "It's my name."

"Huh…?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "My name is Autumn Sabrina Miller. I just go by Sabrina. Heath is the only one who calls me Autumn."

"Actually, I think Punk just called you – "

Chris was interrupted by Sabrina's phone ringing. She takes out her phone to see who it is. She looks back up at him.

"It's Vince," She says. "I've got to take this."

"I'll talk to you later, then," He says.

She answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sabrina," Vince says. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, sir," She says. "Do you need something?"

"Could you stop by my office before you head off to the next city?"

"Of course," She says. "I'll head there now."

"Thank you," He says and hangs up.

Sabrina heads to the elevator, wondering what Vince wants.

* * *

The door to Vince McMahon's office opened and a petite blonde walked in, looking confused.

"Hello Sabrina. Please, have a seat," Vince says.

She was about to nod when she saw the man sitting across from her boss, looking a little beat up.

She slowly sat down. "What the hell happened to you?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Miss Miller," Vince says, choosing to not call her by Sabrina. "How much interaction have you had with Mister McIntyre?"

"Too much…" She mumbles.

"Did you two have a practice match in Atlanta?"

"In the gym?" She asks and he nods. "Yeah. I beat him, too, which isn't that surprising."

"Did you severely injure him?"

"No!" She exclaims. "I mean…I kicked him in the leg and I guess it hurt him, but it wasn't on purpose and it wasn't severe because he was walking around fine."

"Drew says you intentionally injured him," Vince says. "Now, I didn't want to automatically believe him, so I called you down here to hear your side of the story and sort everything out."

"She broke my arm!" Drew protests, pointing at his right arm, which had a cast.

"What?!" She asks, incredulously. "I didn't touch your arm! I kicked you in the leg; I never made contact with your arm!"

"Do you have anyone who can vouch for this?" Vince asks.

She suddenly smiles. "I have about four people who can vouch for this!"

A panicked look crosses Drew's face. "No she doesn't!"

"Shut up, Drew," Vince says. "Who are they? I'll call them."

"Cena, Jinder Mahal, Jericho, and my brother," She says, smiling.

A few phone calls later, Sabrina says, "So…?"

"Each of the men say that you did nothing to Drew," Vince says.

She looks over at Drew. "You're a sad man."

"Well, you can leave now, if you'd like," Vince says to her. "I need to talk to Drew for a bit longer."

Sabrina smiles and stands up, leaving the office. She closes the door behind her as she heads down the hallway, but stops when she sees Kelly heading her way.

"I need to talk to you," Kelly says.

"Uh, okay," Sabrina says, confused.

"I'm leaving," She says.

"Leaving?"

"My contract is up and I've chosen not to renew it," She explains. "And I know that you hang out with Chris all the time, so I was wondering if you'd tell him that I'm sorry for everything that's happened and that I…I love him. Please tell him that."

"Uh…"

"And he can call or text me any time he wants," She says. "I'll gladly answer."

Before Sabrina can respond, Kelly walks away.

Sabrina slowly walks away, heading back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'll put the link to Sabrina's outfit in my profile! You can see what her hair looks like, since I suck at explaining things. xD**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my OC, Sabrina.**

* * *

"What's up with you and Kelly?"

Chris looked up from lacing his boots to look at Sabrina. It had been a few days since she'd forgiven him and they were now in a new town to film Smackdown.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"She loves you," Sabrina says.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"She told me," She says. "The other day…She told me she was released and that she wanted me to tell you some things. One of those things is that she loves you."

He sighs. "Kelly and I…had a thing. It didn't turn out well and she's the reason I'm divorced. It was one night and all of a sudden she's in love with me."

"Oh…Well, what exactly happened?"

"I was drunk and she took advantage of that," He explains. "I didn't realize what I'd done until the next morning. And please tell me I don't have to explain what _that_ means."

She laughs. "Nope, I'm good."

Chris looks at the time. "Well, I have a match tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Why did you think I was in my ring gear?" He asks.

"I don't know. I just thought you wanted to have an excuse to not wear clothes." She shrugs. "Can I accompany you to the ring? I'll get dressed and I'll be quick."

"Sure, go ahead," He says. "I have a promo to shoot, anyway, so I'll meet you in Gorilla."

While Sabrina could get rid of the bruise on her face, there was still those on her stomach, which could be seen when she wore her ring gear. They had explained to Vince that she had fallen down the stairs, and he, unlike Chris, believed her and gave her the night off.

"Okay!"

* * *

Chris waited in Gorilla for Sabrina. The match before his was about to end and she was nowhere to be found. He'd already told one of the tech guys that she'd be accompanying him to the ring, so Lillian Garcia knew, and he didn't want her to feel stupid if Sabrina wasn't with him.

"Okay, I'm here!" An out of breath voice said from behind him.

He turned around to find Sabrina in a green dress with a black belt, some black shoes, and some jewelry. What he really loved, though, was her hair. He didn't know how to explain it, but her blond hair was in a ponytail, with the hair on top of her head looking like she did some pretty complicated stuff.

"Wow…" He mumbled, which was all he could get out.

"Sorry I took so long, but I really wanted to do my hair," She says. "And I mostly just wanted to accompany you to the ring so I could wear this dress, because God knows I'm not wearing it anywhere else."

"Well, you look beautiful."

She blushes. "Thanks."

Chris's music played. While they were talking, the people in the match before them had already made it backstage, and his opponent, Wade Barrett, was already in the ring.

"Making his way to the ring, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, being accompanied by Sabrina Slater: Chris Jericho!"

The crowd cheered as they headed to the ring, while Wade sneered at them. Sabrina chose to stand by the commentary table, happy that they weren't on Raw; she doesn't like it when Lawler stares at her ass. The bell rang and the match started.

_Near the End of the Match:_

Chris had the upper hand, and with Sabrina cheering for him ringside, he felt unstoppable.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield."

The Shield. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. Sabrina didn't pay much attention to what happened on Raw and Smackdown unless it had to do with her, so she didn't know much about the three men. What she'd heard about them, however, wasn't good.

They came from the audience; Seth and Dean on one side, Roman on the other side. They were taking their time and smirking.

"CHRIS!" She yelled, as they started to speed up. "CHRIS, LOOK OUT!"

Chris had just stood up to look over at Sabrina, when Roman wrapped his arms around her waist and she screamed. Suddenly, he felt his legs go out from under him and Wade was pinning him.

"1…2…3!"

"The winner of this match: Wade Barrett!"

When Chris stood back up, they were gone. He spun around, confused and worried, as he looked for his tag team partner. He stayed in the ring a little longer, hoping they'd give him some sort of sign as to where she was, but none came. He finally headed backstage.

"Hey, Chris!" He heard Sabrina say, cheerfully.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Well, the Shield kidnapped me, and by that, I mean they took me backstage, but shh, don't tell the audience," She explains. "They said Vince came up with a storyline and he wanted to try it out tonight, which is what happened. They're actually pretty cool guys."

Chris looked behind Sabrina, where the three men stood, dressed in all black. He didn't know who was who, but he knew their names.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to do that?" He asks.

"Sorry, man," The guy with the black and blond hair says. "Vince told us right before the show started and we didn't know where to find you."

"Vince said it was probably better for it to be a surprise," The guy with long black hair, the same one who grabbed Sabrina, says. "We really wanted to tell you."

"Hey, next time you guys decide to do that," Sabrina says. "Could you warn me? My stomach…" She hesitates, trying to figure out how to explain. "It's…just not okay to be grabbed like that. At least, not right now. It's injured."

"Oh, I'm sorry," The black-haired guy says. "I didn't realize that. I'll try to be gentler next time."

"Thanks."

"_Next time_?" Chris asks.

"It'll all make sense, eventually," The guy with the lighter hair of the three said.

"Oh!" Sabrina says. "I didn't introduce you guys. Guys, this is Chris. Chris, this is Seth." She pointed at the guy with black and blond hair. "Dean." The guy with the light hair. "And Roman." The guy who grabbed her. "Otherwise known as the Shield."

* * *

_Monday Night Raw:_

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Making their way to the ring, Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow: Team Rhodes Scholars!"

Cody and Damien stood in the ring, grinning cockily and talking to each other.

"And their opponents, first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada: Chris Jericho!"

Chris headed to the ring, looking worried. He got in the ring.

"And his partner, from Pineville, West Virginia, she is the Intercontinental Champion: Sabrina Slater!"

Luke Bryan played and the crowd cheered, but Sabrina didn't come out. Chris groaned when he realized he'd have to face Cody and Damien in a handicap match. He turned away from the entrance ramp to look at his opponents.

"Chris. Hey, Chris, buddy, turn around." Chris widened his eyes, but didn't move. "Jericho! You wouldn't want anything to happen to Sabrina here, would you?"

He finally turned around, glaring at them. "Don't you dare mess with Sabrina!"

Dean and Seth smirked, while Roman simply looked at him. Chris was looking at them when Cody hit him with a dropkick. Damien quickly hit him with his finisher and pinned him.

"1…2…3!"

Lillian Garcia named Cody and Damien the winners, who simply left Chris in the ring. The Shield were still on the TitanTron.

"Hey, Jericho, buddy," Seth says. "You want to see your friend? We haven't done anything to her."

"Yet," Dean adds.

Dean, the one holding the camera, turns it around to show Sabrina, sitting tied up in a chair with her mouth taped, looking pissed off more than anything else.

"If you even think about looking for her," Roman says, the camera back on them. "She'll find out why she shouldn't be messing around with guys in the ring and should've stuck with the Divas."

"We're not in the arena, Jericho," Dean says.

"If you search the whole building, you won't find us," Seth says, smirking. "You aren't going to win the Tag Team titles from us anytime soon, especially since we have your partner. You can't beat us, Jericho, with or without Sabrina. It'll just be easier for us to beat you without her by your side."

"Reigns."

"Rollins."

"Ambrose." Dean turns the camera to Sabrina, smirking. "And Slater."

The screen goes black as Chris stands in the ring, half-expecting them to sneak up on him. When he sees that they're not, he heads backstage.

Once backstage, Chris finds the Shield and Sabrina standing around, waiting for him.

"That was really fun," Sabrina says when Chris approached them. "The whole taping my mouth thing was my idea."

"Couldn't you guys tell me what you're planning on doing?" Chris asks. "I get kinda freaked out when I see Sabrina tied up to a chair."

"Your reactions are more natural when you don't know," Sabrina says. "If you knew that was going to happen, you would've just laughed because you know that I could've gotten out of that."

He chuckles. "That is true."

"See, when you don't know, you get all freaked out and stuff," She says. "You're adorable when you look worried."

"It's true," Seth says.

Roman raises an eyebrow. "Why do you always have to go and make things weird?"

Sabrina laughs. "He just wants attention. You're adorable, too, Seth."

He smiles. "Thank you. Now I can die happily."

She looks at Dean and Roman. "Would you guys like to die happily too?"

"Nah, I know I'm adorable," Dean says, smirking.

"I'm good, thanks," Roman says.

"Seth made this really weird, so I'm going to take a shower," Chris says.

"See ya, Jericho," She says.

* * *

Sabrina just called him adorable. He knew it wasn't much, but Sabrina doesn't compliment people very often, so he took it to heart. But then she went and called Seth adorable, and he couldn't tell if it was playfully or seriously.

Why was he looking so into this?

And when he said he was going to go take a shower, she called him Jericho. It'd been a while since she'd called him that, and he liked that they were on a first name basis now…well, she went by her middle name, but it was close enough.

Did he…like her?


End file.
